An unexpected adventure
by spirit of aura
Summary: Hikari, a 15 year old girl get transported to KIBA. Now she fights along side Zed as he fights against Hugh. Will she find her way home or has she found it already. OcxZed
1. Chapter 1

VAn unexpected adventure  
>Hikari's pov<p>

Just a normal day. Well as normal as one can get when your father beats you. It's always the same I wake up, go to school, come home, get beat then go to bed and repeat. Some times I get lucky and my father goes out to get more drunk than he already is. So that when I would be able to watch all the anime that I want. The most recent anime that I've been watching is 'KIBA'. The main character Zed is a lot like me minus the beating. He has to go through all these challenges to make himself stronger, like what I have to do each day.  
>I was in bed after getting another beating. I looked at my clock which had 11:11. You may think I'm corny for doing this but what do I care. I folded my and and made my wish.<br>"Please someone, anyone I wish to be free" I whispered drifting into sleep, but before I fell asleep I heard a kind voice say.

"Your wish shall be granted"

Then nothing.

Zed's pov

It had been a few days since I came to Templar and discovered that I'm a shard caster. I had just finished my training with Dumas when a light caught my eye. It was coming from the direction of the lake that the Old Nan fishes at. Curiosity got the better of me as I ran to were the light came from. When I arrived at the lake there was not light, only a girl who was lying on the ground. I ran over to her to get a better look at her. She had long auburn hair that was close to the small of her back and pail skin that was covered with cuts and bruises and she was wearing short and a tang top. The most surprising thing was that instead to human ears she had dog ears and tail(both the same color as her hair) and has a shard mark on her left hand( it looks like naruto's kyuubi seal only on the hand)As I picked her up, her eyes opened. They were the most stunning amethyst color that seemed to glow in the moon light. She was about to say something but passed out.

I then started running into town with the girl in my arms. Now I'm no doctor but I can tell when someone needs help and the condition she is in, she needs it and fast. I finally reached the castle and ran to the council's meeting room hoping to find the Old Man. I reached to room and ran in not bothering to ask permission

"Old Man I need help" I yelled

"Zed we are in the middle of a meeting what could pos-" the Old Man stop when he saw the girl in my arms

"Where do you find her" he asked

"By the lake, but right now she needs help" I said in a worried voice.

"Right, this meeting is dismissed" he commanded and ushered me out before the could protest.

TIME SKIP

We arrived at the infirmary about an hour ago and the girl hasn't show any signs of waking. Roya then entered with Mikki close behind.

"Zed you really should get some rest, she'll wake up when she's ready" Roya said in concern.

"I can't, something is telling me not to leave her, it's strange" I said making them look at me with worry.

"Fine but we are staying with you" she said proudly making me smile. I looked back over to the girl and her calm face turned to pain, like she was having a nightmare

"Does anyone else think she is scared of something or is it just me" Mikki asked. We nodded

Hikari's pov dream/nightmare

I surrounded by darkness. I couldn't remember what happened I just remember waking up for a second and see what looked like to be Zed but before I could ask I blacked out. Now I only see darkness and I was getting tired of it.

"hello is anyone there" I yelled. Someone must of heard because a light started to shine.

"It seems that you have made it safely" a voice said. the light dies down to revel a woman maybe in her 30s with long red hair and wearing a red and white kimono.

"Who are you" I asked

"I am Kami" she replied

" where am I" I asked

"Your in Templar" she said

"What, why" I asked in shock

"Your wish, you asked to be free and now you are" she said smiling, "But this is not why I'm here" she continued

"Then why are you" I asked tilting my head

"I can here to give you your Spirits" She said pulling out three spirit shards ( I don't know what the are called). The first one was pink with blue designs on it, the second one wad similar but it was white and purple and the last one was pitch black with toxic green designs. They float up and out of her hands and into the shard mark on my hand.

"Now t is time to wake up, but you must not tell anyone about where you are from and what will happens in the near or distance future" she said disappearing into a light.

END DREAM

My eyes snapped open as I sat up. Instantly regretting it. Then I felt strong but gentle hands push me back down onto the bed.

"Take it easy you'll only hurt yourself more" a calm voice said. I look over to my left to see Zed, Roya, Mikki, and Master Zico.

"Tell young miss what is your name" Zico asked.

"H-hikari" I stuttered.

"My name is Zico, these three are Zed, Roya and Mikki. Alright Hikari do you remember how you got here" he continued.

"No the last thing I remember was falling asleep at home and then I wake up hear" I said making them looked worried.

"What world are you from, you're look like you come from young Zed's world" he asked.

I remembered what Kami said 'you must not tell anyone about where you come from'.

"I can't remember, the only thing I know is that I was home and now I'm here" I said. Just as Master Zico was about to say something the doors were thrown open and several guards come in. Making everyone in the room stand, except me.

"this girl is under arrest for shard travel with out the councils permission" one guard said walking over to my bed and grabbing my arm.

"Let me go" I yelled

"You won't be taking her anywhere she need to rest" Zico said glaring at them.

"Sorry Zico but I take my orders from the head of the council" he said leading me away. With a very angry group of people behind.

TIME SKIP

I'm now sitting in my cell with my hands tied behind my back.

_flash back_

I was in the meeting room with all the old people around me.

"We want to know where you are from and what you are and you will tell us" one said.

"I told you already, I don't remember were I'm from and as what I am, I was human but something change in me to give me this" said pointing to my ears and tail.

"Do we have to start this over again" another one said standing up and walking over to me. I growl.

"You dare growl at me you stupid mutt" he yelled raising his hand to slap me. My instincts take over as I bring up my clawed hand and slicing his making him yelp in pain.

"Restrain her" the head yelled. Instantly guards were at my side grabbing my arms and putting hand cuff on me.

"Take this animal to her cell" the head commanded.

_End flash back_

I sighed.

"Why is my life such a mess" I thought out loud.

"I know how you feel" a voice said. I yelped in surprise. I then look over to see Zed standing at the door.

"How are you feeling and why are you in hand cuffs" he asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good and as for the hand cuff I might of slashed one of the councilmen's hand, but he was trying to slap me and was working on instant" I said trying to scratch my ears and failing miserably at it. I heard a chuckle and the door open. Zed walks over and sits down. Then he lifts his hand to my eats and starts to scratch it. I instantly started to lean toward him letting him scratch my ear more.

"That feels good " I mumbled which earned a chuckle. Then he stopped and stood up.

"I should go before someone come to check in you, I'll come back when I came, okay" he said.

"Okay and Zed" I paused waiting for him to answer.

"Ah" he said looking back at me.

"Thank you for everything" I smiled.

"Your welcome" he said smiling back as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing except any ocs that i might put into the story later on. ^o^

* * *

><p>The next morning the guards came into my cell to give me my food. They finally took off the damn hand cuffs making me feel a lot better now that my arms where free. Cause let me tell ya it is very uncomfortable to sleep with your hands behind your back. But as promised Zed visited later that morning. My guess was that he was stealing the keys but what do I care.<p>

"So Zed, what's going on in the outside world" i asked tilting my head to the side.

"Nothing really, the only thing that going to happen is a joust" he replied.

"You entering it" I asked.

"Why you ask" he asked.

"Instinct" I smiled.

"Then your right" he smiled back. Then my ears twitched at the sound of foot steps.

"Someone's coming, they're still a good bit of distance but from the sound to the steps, their walking a fast pace " I whispered.

"Alright, I'll see you when I see you" he said walking out of my cell, locked it and left. I then laid down acting like nothing happened. After about a minute a taller man in blue rode appeared. I recognized him 'Master Sebastian' ( I think that's his name).

"Come on" he mumbled opening the cell door. I got up and followed him down the hallway. I then noticed that we were heading to the meeting room. When we arrived the council along with Zed, Roya and Mikki where their.

"Okay what the hell did I 'do' this time" I said looking around the room. This made them very pissed.

"You will not us that language in our presents young lady" the councilwoman said.

"Enough, we are not here to argue" Zico yelled

"Then why are we" I asked.

"Your freedom, we will let you go as you please but you must train under a master which we have two that could be your master" the head said.

"And they are who" I asked

"Dumas and Robes they are both fine masters in their own way" the one that I sliced said.

"I think I'll try Dumas. Hearing the name 'Robes' makes me think of a prick" I said grinning. This earned both laugher and glares.

"Alright then, Zed since you are one of Dumas's students you will show her around Templar, dismissed" the head one last time before we left heading into town.

"Okay first thing first we need to get you different clothes" Roya said making me remember that I was only wearing my pjs,making me blush.

"Y-yeah"I said still blush.

"Yea, let's go" Roya said grabbing my arm and running full speed toward the shopping district leaving two very clueless boys behind.

By the time the boys found us I already had my new outfit on(just look at the profile picture).

" What took you so long" Roya whined

"Because...you took... off full..speed" Zed said trying to catch his breath.

"Well it's your fault for being slow, oh yeah you still need shoes, I forgot about that" she pointed out as she looked at me.

"Do I have to, back home I'm what you would call a Barefooter which means I don't wear shoes" I stated making Roya look at me like I had two heads.

"What" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"(squeal) you are so cute just like a puppy" Roya yells talking me to the ground in a hug.

"Roya get off her she's turning blue" Mikki said looking at me.

"Sorry you just looked like a little puppy when you did that" she said making me blush.

"It's okay don't worry about it" I said rubbing the back of my head.

Just then a carriage stopped in front of us and can you guess how got out. If you guessed Robes your a winner.

"My, my what do we have here" Robes asked smiling down at me(I'm still on the ground)

"Master Robes what are you doing here" Roya asked.

"I was just sending out invitations out for my party to night and who is this lovely puppy" he grinned at me. A tick mark appeared when he called me 'puppy'.

"This is Hikari she new to Templar so we are showing her around before we head toward Teachers house" Mikki said.

"Why would you take such a pretty girl to that mud hole" he frowned.

"Dumas is going to train me to be a Shard Caster" I said

"But he already has Zed to teach, so why don't I become your master" he asked.

'He makes it sound like I'm a dog... wait a minute, I have ears and a tail. That damn prick is callin me a mutt, that bastard' I thought.

"If I wanted you to be my _master_ then I would of picked you, but I didn't, soo back off" I replied smiling.

"Well alright then and here is an invitation to my party, I hope you come" he said winking to me, making me gag , then left.

"Rich bastard" I muttered standing up.

"Hikari your ssoo lucky to have been invited to Master Rodes party" Roya whined.

"If you want to go then you can have it I've never been big on going to parties" I said handing her the invitation which she opened up immediately.

"Hey look it says that you can bring as many people as you want, so which means you are all coming, no excuses" she exclaimed.

"Roya, shouldn't we go to the weapons section to get her a sword or something" Zed pointed out.

"yea that's right, you still need a weapon, what are you use to" she asked.

"I use to do archery but I've always wanted to try a sword" I said earning a nod.

"Okay some let's go then " Roya said grabbing my and dragging me away.

**TIME SKIP**

We finally arrived when a old man approached us.

"Hello, what can i do for you today" he asked.

"Our friend here is looking for a sword" Roya said pointing to me.

"Ya, yes follow me and i'm guessing your friend will need a spell shard" i nod "Well then if you want to look through the swords, while I get the spell shards" he said walking into the back room.

"I never now they're so many different types of weapons" Mikki commented. He was right the walls were cover to daggers to axes( they were all activated). I started skimming the swords until one cot my eye. A red sword( it was the color of the shard) similar to a katana. It's handle was blue with a criss cross pattern and the guard was was gold with a wolf pattern.

"Wow" i whispered picking it up.

"You seem to have a good eye, that's a one of a kind sword, lass" The old man said walking over to me.

"How have you not sold it yet, it's beautiful" i asked

"I have but the ones that would buy it, would return it in the next few hours saying it was useless" he replied with a frown.

"Well they might not of been using it right them, back in my world we have something similar to this, except its metal instead to light" I said.

"Well it seems like you know how to use it, so why don't you take it, free of charge" He said smile at me.

"A-are you sure old man" I asked stunned as did the others.

"Quite and i'll give a belt to carry it to, now as for the spell shards i think the fire element will fit you fine" he said handing me a leather belt and a fire shard. Then started to gentle push me and the others out of the story and closing the door.

"Well that went well" Zed said after a few seconds of silence. We nodded.

"Shouldn't we head to teachers now" Mikki pointed out and with that we left.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone what to take a guess on the spirit shards she has:<strong>

**1. Pink with blue**

**2. Similar to the first but white and purple**

**3. Pitch black with acid green**

**I'll give you a hint: They are all cat like. And please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I own nothin except the ocs

* * *

><p>Hikari's pov<p>

After walking for about a half an hour we finally reached the outer part of the city so I finally got a good look at Templar. I took a deep breath.

"The air is so fresh here" I stated.

"Really" Mikki asked. I nod.

"Yeah, back home the air is polluted, it's kinda sad that I can tell the difference in the air" I chuckled as the wind played with my hair.

"So is there anything that you can tell us about your world, since you brought it up" Roya asked.

"Well there isn't really anything good about my world, all people do is fight and start wars" I looked down sadly as my ears fell flat against my head.. **(a.n. Really come on people. They're all a bunch of idiots)**

"And it doesn't help that they have weapons that can destroy cities with easy" I whimpered and the wind started to whirl around my again as if it was trying to comfort me. Roya and Mikki ignored the wind but Zed on the other hand didn't.

Zed's pov

'The wind' I thought in disbelief. Hikari giggled as the wind played with her hair but soon stopped when her ear twitched. Her right hand slowly moved to the shard mark on her left hand. She quickly spun around while summonning her fire shard and threw it at the now on coming pieces of earth making a small explosion covering the area with smoke. We then heard someone laughing as the smoke clears. It cleared revealing Dumas.

"I see you got some reflexes" He called to Hikari. I look at the said girl and see her tail puffed up and stood tense with a slight growl.

"T-teacher" Mikki stutter.

"Dumas you nearly gave us a heart attack" Roya stated

"Dumas what the hell, you could of killed us" I yelled over to him.

"Ah but I didn't, it was only a small test to see if the girl had any skill" He said looking at Hikari whose growl intensified.

"Which apparently I do so, no more throwing those shard things at me" she growl.

"Good i like that spunk" Dumas laugh "Now ZED, MIKKI get to work" he yelled making us jump. I glared at him.

"Yea, yea we're going, we're going" I huff walking toward his house.

Hikari's pov

I watch the boys walk into the house then turn my attention to Dumas. Fat bastard nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Now lets get started Roya mind helping us" Dumas asked.

"Of course not Dumas" Roya smiled. Dumas nodded then turned to me.

"Alright then, I want you to put your hand of your shard mark and concentrate" He said. I followed and the second I did i felt three separate powers serge forth.

'I remember Kami gave me three spirit shards, should I tell ... no, well not with Dumas hear' I though.

"Do you feel a presence" Dumas asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah it's faint but it's there" I lied.

"Really that's great that means you have a spirit" Roya cheered hugging me.

"Well now that we know that you have a spirit, lets get you to work" Dumas said walking to his house and walking out holding a hoe and handing it to me.

"Now you see that those two are doing" He said point to Zed and Mikki, who were working out in a field. I nod.

"You are to plow the field until I say to stop, am I clear" Dumas demanded.

"Yes sir" I saluted walking down to the field. I already knew how to work in the fields being it was the only job i could get to pay the bills that my 'father' refused to pay. Placing the blade to the hoe into the earth and pulled, overturning the dirt. Repeating the process over and over, row after row. Finally meeting up by Zed.

"You seem a little too good at this" Zed commented. I laughed and my tail wag.

"Well back home I used to work at a farm to earn money, the family liked to use the older methods, so this is what I worked with" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but still you make it look easy" He whined making me giggle.

"The trick is not to use your arms, using your arms tire you out faster, use your legs to pull by gaining as much ground as you can then just start shuffling backwards" I instructed.

"Alright time to eat you three" Dumas called.

"Break time" Zed smile looking at me then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at" I asked looking at him like lost his mind.

"Y...you" he pointed at me. Looking at my person I see I'm cover head to toe in dirt. I start laughing as well. Then I get an idea. I grab a handful of dirt and throw it on Zed.

"There now we match" I laughed at his shocked expression. Soon we where in a full out dirt battle.

"Will you two stop throwing dirt at each other and come in and eat already" I heard Roya call.

"truce?" Zed asked.

"For now" I laughed shaking myself off.

After eating, Dumas decided we where done for the day. Mostly because Roya told him about Robes' party.

"I would rather work another 5 hours in the field than go to this party" I whispered to Zed. He nodded in agreement.

"Now you two need to get cleaned up for Master Robes' party, Hikari come with me" Roya said grabbing my hand and pulled me into a spare room.

**20 terrible minutes later**

After 20 minutes of Roya trying (and succeeding) to tame that thing I call hair we came out of the room with my hair in a nice fishtail braid making the boys stare.

"What are you lookin' at" I asked.

My answer was a chorus of 'nothing's.

"Well let's get this party over with" I grubled.

"It's about time, Master Robes is the best" Roya said with a dreamy look on her face. I sweat dropped.

'Ah good old fashion fangirls' I sighed

After walk for a while the mansion came into view much to my displeasure as well as Zed's. Knocking on the door Robes' butler answered to door and let us threw. Leading us to the back yard to where the party was and dismissed himself.

"Kami have mercy on my soul" I whispered seeing all the rich bastards in the area. Sticking close to Zed and Mikki we walked over to the buffet and helped ourselves to the food. Well that is until Robes walked over.

"Ah I see you made it my cute little puppy" he cooed taking my hand.

"Call me 'puppy' on more time and I'm gonna rip your small intestine out your mouth, and rip your large intestine out your butt, and use you as a skipping rope." I growl taking my hand back while my tail puffed up. I could hear Zed holding back his laughter after seeing Robes' expression of shock and so left to greet other guests.

"That was great you have to teach how to do that" Zed laughed.

"In good time young one" I said smiling. Both Zed and Mikki started to laugh which made me laugh which many of the people around us look like we were crazy.

"Hey I just thought of something" I said.

"What" they chorused.

"Where am I going to stay" I replied.

"Well you could stay at teachers house" Mikki said. My eyes widened.

"Really Mikki, are you sure I don't want to be a burden" I exclaimed.

"No really it's fine, Zeds already staying with us so it won't be a problem" Mikki said with a blush. I smiled.

"Thank you Mikki you're the best" I cheered, my tail wagging happily. Then Roya came from out of now were and hung a arm around my shoulder.

"This party is getting a little crazy, we should probably leave soon" She said pointing to the many drunk people. We agreed and left with Roya soon departing to go to her own home.

"What a great day" I sighed stretching.

"Really seems normal to me" Mikki said.

"Well I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun" I smiled.

"Really" Zed said shocked. I nod.

"My father wasn't the kindest people" I frowned. Their eyes widen.

"Please don't tell that those cuts and bruises were made by him" Zed frowned. I looked away while my ears and tail dropped.

"Not all of them but yea" I whispered. They stopped walk and stared in shock.

"But it doesn't matter anymore, cause I'm free now" i smiled back at them at them which seemed to bring their spirits back up.

When we arrived a Dumas's place Mikki got out an extra blanket and gave me a room a room. Thanking him I walk into the room, lay down and fall asleep.

_Third pov/Hikari's dream_

_"Mama looky what I found" young Hikari said to a woman with similar features to the child. The child opened her hands to show her mother a beautiful dragonfly._

_"A dragonfly, you know what they bring, pup" her mother asked, Y. Hikari shook her head 'no'._

_"Well my mother once told me they are bringers of change and give strength to those how need it" She said as the dragonfly lifted itself out of the child's hand and flew away._

_"Ohh, BYE BYE MR. DRAGONFLY" Y. Hikari called after it._

_"Come pup, we must talk our leave" The mother held her hand out for her daughter to take._

_"Yes mama" She took her mother's hand and started their walk home._

_Arriving at the house the mother set to work on dinner while Y. Hikari went to play in her room when all of a sudden the lights went out. The child blinked then..._

_**CRASH BANG CRASH**_

_"Mama" the child called._

_silence  
><em>

_"Mama are you okay" _

_more__ silence_

_Walk down the stairs and into the kitchen only to see a horrifying seen. There was her mother sitting on the floor wit a bullet wound on her side and a man standing over her holding a Kaliber 22.  
><em>

_"MAMA" she yelled. The shooter turned around and aimed the gun at her._

_"NO HIKARI" Her mother yelled jumping in front for the gun just as the man pulled the trigger._

_**BANG**_

_"MMMAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA"_

_END_

"NO" I cried jumping up breathing heavy and covered in cold sweat.

"Why, I haven't had than nightmare since I was little, so why now" I whispered getting out of the bed, grabbing the blanket that was now on the floor and opening the window and jumping out. Walking over to the giant tree and started to climb up once far enough I jumped over to the roof before sitting down.

"Mom why did you take the bullet" I eyes glazed over with unshead tears.

"You okay" A voice came from behind me looking behind me i see Zed.

"I didn't know" I whimpered.

"What do you mean, was it a dream" he asked.

"No it was a memory" I said holding the blanket tighter around me.

"Of what, if you don't mind me asking" He tilted his head.

"A memory of my mum being murdered, right in front of me" My eyes glazed over again. Zed's eyes widen.

"I was 5 when it happened, the lights had suddenly turned off and I heard several crashes and a loud bang I called and called for my mum but there was silence. I went down stairs and into the kitchen and saw her sitting on the ground bleeding with a man standing above her, I screamed for her but before I could move the man held the gun to me just at he pulled the trigger, mum jumped in between us and took the bullet, s-she died saving me and my father smiled when he came home, he smiled at mums death" By this point, tears ran freely down my face but then I felt arms rap around me in comfort.

"Zed" I gasped.

"I'm sorry, nobody should have to go through that" He whispered into my ear.

"My father was cruel, as soon mum's funeral was over he burned all of her possessions, he thought i didn't have anything left of her but I did, it the one thing he can't take away" i smiled.

"And what was that" Zed asked.

"My mums lullaby, when ever something bad would happen she would sing it" I smiled at the memory.

"Well I would like to hear it sometime" Zed smiled down at me.

"Why not now" I said looking up at the moon. Zeds smile grew.

"I would like that"

Taking a breath to calm myself i began (wolf's rain: cheza's lullaby)

Shailoh washnee (Great Wolf you are safe)  
>fortee ney... (I will protect you..)<br>Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka... (Great Wolf, Great Wolf, rest your soul..)  
>Shailoh shna.. otvit ka... (Great Wolf you're safe, give into sleep...)<br>Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah...  
>Shailoh washnee (Great Wolf you are safe)<br>fortee ney... (I will protect you..)  
>Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka... (Great Wolf, Great Wolf, rest your soul..)<br>(Humming)  
>Shailoh washnee (Great Wolf you are safe)<br>fortee ney... (I will protect you..)  
>Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka... (Great Wolf, Great Wolf, rest your soul..)<br>Shailoh shna.. otvit ka... (Great Wolf you're safe, give into sleep...)  
>Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah...<br>Shailoh washnee (Great Wolf you are safe)  
>fortee ney... (I will protect you..)<br>Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka... (Great Wolf, Great Wolf, rest your soul..)  
>(Humming)<p>

Finishing I felt a weight on my shoulder, looking over I saw Zed fast asleep.**(a.n. ****happens to me all the time) **rapping my blanket around him leaning over giving him a peck on the check and whispered.

"Thank you"

Finally falling into a peaceful asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>GOMENASIA I've been so busy with marching band and school AND then I had the worst cast of writers block. I will try to update fast but with rifle team coming up soon it may take some time. Oh and the time line is going to be expanded a little bit so please bear with me and the man from the memory is important, won't say any more, no spoilers. And love the reviews if any one has any ideas feel free to tell me and finally PLEASE REVIEW! (◠‿◠✿)<strong>


End file.
